Sometimes Being Special Sucks
by Aviala Ordali
Summary: Following Sectionals, New Directions has been invited to a special conference in NYC. 3 days in the Big Apple surrounded by nationally ranked performing groups and teen sensations? Sounds musically delicious. Slightly AU; see note in Chapter 4
1. Don't Rain On My

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit in any way writing this story. Fox owns the characters and concept of _Glee_, I just play around.

**Note:** This story picks up about a week after the Glee kids win Sectionals, return with the trophy, and Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester finally share that magical kiss. I'm not a huge fan of songfics so random lyrics won't be interspersed throughout the story. However, you might catch some of the members humming a tune or two. Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel Berry could barely hold in her excitement as Will Schuester shared the news with McKinley High's glee club. Her Mary Jane clad foot was tapping wildly against the back of Puck's chair and he had to turn around and glare to calm her down. After winning sectionals, the group had gained respect and attention not only within the school community but also from everyone in Lima. With Sue out of the picture for the time being, the school board had completely re-budgeted so the Cheerios and glee club would receive the same amount of funding. They had even found some sponsors and landed a few public gigs.

Will had received a letter a couple days later informing them that New Directions had been invited to participate in a special performing arts workshop in New York City the following month. Three high schools from each state were invited to bring their most talented group of students for three days and engage in healthy competition with one another while also taking workshop classes. A member of the board had been visiting the area and had seen their sectional performance. Upon returning to New York, he petitioned for New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline and On Pointe (an all-girls dance team from Cincinnati) as the three groups from Ohio.

"I don't want you guys to be intimidated by this. The best high school performers in the country will be there--not just other glee clubs. The workshop classes range from ballet to instrumental improvisation to opera so you'll have a chance to see some really cool stuff," he explained, a wide smile plastered on his face. The curly haired tenor couldn't be happier for his ragtag team and only wished that they could show a little more enthusiasm about the idea.

"How long is the drive? New York City isn't exactly next door," Tina asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically to Mercedes.

"All I know is that there are going to be 50 little white girls running around belting show tunes and that just ain't my style," she replied haughtily, shooting her choir director a look.

"Are all these buildings going to be handicap accessible? I mean, in such a big city it will probably be a huge hassle," Artie chimed in wearily.

Rachel looked around shocked, her mouth dropping open slightly before she rose from her seat and jumped to their mentor's side. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did they have a chance to go to New York City but this was an excellent opportunity for them to showcase their talents and get their foot in the door professionally.

"I don't understand your complaints. Our triumph at sectionals has more than proved our talent. New York City is the place to be when it comes to performing arts and I'm sure there will be tons of scouts at this workshop looking for fresh talent," Rachel stated bluntly, shooting a look at Finn, knowing his dream of going to college for music was still present in the back of his mind. He gave her a small nod and warm smile which made her stomach jump and cheeks blush.

"Yea guys, show a little more enthusiasm! Figgins even budgeted for us to all go see a Broadway show," Will tried again, raising his eyebrows slightly at Rachel as she spoke. After all this time, her boldness never ceased to amaze him. She'd interrupt the President of the United States if she had the opportunity.

"Great, a bunch of dudes running around in tights singing falsetto," Puck muttered under his breath.

"Noah, a male soprano is nothing to joke about," Kurt stated loudly before fixing a stray strand of hair.

"Alright, alright, guys," Will started in a frustrated voice. He thought they would at least be a little happier about this trip. "Everyone's been exempt from class that Thursday and Friday so we can get there in time for everything. We'll leave early Thursday morning and drive the whole day to get there in time for the opening dinner. The hotel, breakfast and lunch are provided by for us and everything else is going to be covered by the school. All you have to worry about is a $25 registration fee and whatever spending money you guys might want to bring. Rachel, can you hand out the itinerary and permission slips since you're already up?"

"Of course, Mr. Schuester," Rachel answered brightly, taking the two stacks of paper off the piano and passing them out to her peers.

The bell rang loudly as the group shuffled around, shoving papers in their bags and began discussing the trip with one another. The prospect of missing two days of school seemed very tempting to the group, even if the Cheerios were wary about missing practice. Running his hand back across his mohawk, he approached Will with a sincere look on his face.

"Look, going to see the musical isn't optional Puck. We're going to do everything on this trip as a group. Hopefully some unity will emerge from this experience," Will started before Puck had a chance to open his mouth.

"No, Mr. Schu, that's not it. I was just wondering if there will be any room in the schedule on the Saturday for free time. I know my mother is going to want to know if I can attend service at a synagogue…" he trailed off, voice hushed, almost embarrassed.

Slightly taken aback, Will finished binder clipping the extra sheets of paper and raised his eyes to meet the not-joking face of his normally defiant student, "Of course, Noah. We have the whole afternoon to ourselves to do some sight-seeing so you are more than welcome to attend religious services if you wish."

Puck smiled lightly and hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder, "Cool, she'll be glad to hear that. I'm glad we're taking this trip, Mr. Schu. I've never been out of the state before."

Clapping him lightly on the shoulder, Will smiled back and before he could speak, was cut off by the second bell ringing. "Well I have a first period Spanish, so I better get going. I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow afternoon. We have to prepare three pieces that display our talent the best, which means we have a lot of work to do!" he finished, shutting off the lights to the music room, leaving Puck in only the early morning light.

Rachel, returning for her pencil, paused outside the open door, hearing the hushed voices of Puck and Mr. Schuester. Smiling warmly, she touched the gold star around her neck hearing Puck's request and sincere statements. He seemed different after his friendship with Finn suddenly cracked and Quinn rejected him completely. As soon as football season ended, she only seemed to see him alone in the halls, at glee rehearsal and on Saturdays at synagogue with his mother. The football boys all joined Finn's side and none of the Cheerios would speak to him as soon as Quinn's situation leaked to the entire student body. None of them wanted to end up the next Quinn Fabray. Oh you know, the pregnant girl who got kicked off the squad, is living in a motel, working at Sheets N' Things after school and worst of all, performing with the glee club.

Rachel wanted so badly to see Noah as a good person and that he had changed for the better. She wanted to think that glee had changed him from the pool cleaning womanizer into the boy that she had seen sitting next to his mother for years at services or tossing a football in the parking lot. However, she couldn't get the final statement of their break-up conversation out of her head_._

"_We were never friends to begin with."_

However, in light of recent events, he seemed to be getting over his stud faze and actually seemed to care about glee. Rachel saw him practicing guitar more and more with Artie and even lending a hand when Finn wasn't up to singing the male lead in certain songs they tried out.

"Watch it, Berry," came Puck's rough voice as he pushed past her to get out of the choir room. Eyes filled with confusion, Rachel picked her pencil off the floor and dusted it off on her pleated skirt. Maybe he hadn't changed at all. Perhaps Puck was the same jerk he portrayed himself to be.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit in any way writing this story. Fox owns the characters and concept of _Glee_, I just play around.

**Note:** Thank you so much for all the Story Alert adds and reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter so much!

* * *

"Who do you think is going to be there? There are some pretty amazing performers in our generation. I have always felt so honored to be amongst such talented peers," Rachel blabbed from behind the dressing room curtain.

Finn ran a hand through his hair as he sank deeper into the white leather couch. With no more football practice after school, Finn found himself with a lot of free time. After sectionals, he had started hanging out with Rachel a lot more. He saw the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking but he knew she understood his situation. He needed to get away from Puck, Quinn and everyone else. Unfortunately, after this morning's announcement, Rachel needed to do some shopping for the trip to New York. He had spent the last hour and a half in the Saks dressing room, waiting for Rachel to try on and model different outfits. Yesterday he helped her record a MySpace video and last weekend turned pages for her at her piano recital. Closing his eyes lightly he listened as she carried on about some band from New Jersey who spent their days as normal high school students and evenings as rock stars.

"So, Finn," Rachel croaked after clearing her throat lightly, "What do you think?"

Finn pulled his eyes open instantly and swept them quickly over Rachel, his lower lip dropping a little. Known for her grandma style, this dress was certainly out of character for the young Broadway wannabe. After countless sweater/skirt combinations, Finn's eyes were shocked as they took in the dress barely covering Rachel's body.

Black tulle tulips trailed along her left shoulder meeting the tight, woven bodice of the lustrous blue jersey material. The tulip skirt hugged her hips and the sarong-style cut made her short legs look like those of a model. Her hair was twisted up into some fancy style that she had promptly whipped together in the car claiming "it is just impossible to shop with my hair in my face" (whatever that was supposed to mean).

Her cheeks were tinged red as she rubbed her bare arms nervously before turning around slowly, letting him see the back of the dress. Her toned back was exposed perfectly in the little blue number, the back of her neck glistening lightly with nervous sweat. He watched her shoulder blades move in the slightest before she whipped back around to face him, their faces suddenly close.

"Oh!" she let out as her breath hitched, "So…what do you think?" she asked, taking a small step forward.

"I…Uh…Well…Rachel," Finn started, feeling his hands clam up. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering and well…there was a lot to look at. I mean, come on, high school boy here. As if this scenario wasn't like a TV script already, a lock of dark hair fell from the pin and magically into place by her cheek as Finn spoke. Reaching a large hand out, he tucked the piece behind her ear, letting his fingers rest on that soft patch of skin on her neck.

"I guess it's good that we drove all the way to Columbus this afternoon," he smiled at the short brunette. The sound of heels clicking on the shiny floor sent them flying away from each other, Rachel backing up back into the dressing room. A tall blonde woman raised a slender brow at Finn before carrying her armful of designer apparel into the dressing room farthest from the pair.

"On second thought, maybe it is a little much for the opening banquet. I'll try on the others I have in here," she stammered out hurriedly before whipping the silky curtain closed.

Finn let out a deep breath as he wiped his hands on his jeans, collapsing back onto the couch, closing his eyes again while trying to regulate his breathing. This shopping trip was looking up.

--

Emma Pillsbury wiped the lid of her steaming coffee cup before bringing it daintily to her lips. Looking up from her watch, she smiled warmly to see Will Schuester enter the coffee shop. He waved quickly to the neat red-head before ordering a drink. They hugged briefly before taking their seats, Emma folding her hands quickly and tightly on the small round table.

"Had a little trouble in the afternoon tutoring session, they really don't get this _por_ and _para_ business," Will told her with a wide grin plastered on his face. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Will I don't think this is a very good idea right now," Emma stated bluntly, staring into the white lid of her latte.

Confused, Will shook his head before responding, "What, Em? Coffee? Discussing the students?"

"I mean us seeing each other. You're still married and everything with Ken ended as fast as it began…it's just a bad time for both of us. I have a lot on my plate with all the seniors applying to college and the glee club getting ready for regionals," she ended quickly, grabbing the handles of her pale leather purse.

Grabbing her free hand, Will pulled her gently back into her seat, his eyes filled with confusion. "Emma, what's going on? Terri and I hardly speak anymore except through the lawyers. And we haven't even had an official date yet."

"I know, and believe me, it's very hard for me to do this but I feel that it is necessary. I think now that we're both available we should take some time just to ourselves and see how it goes being friends in this new state. If I've learned anything from giving advice from countless high school students it is that rushing into anything is a bad idea. We just need to give it time, that's all. We don't want to do anything we'd regret later, do we?" she smiled lightly, trying to end on a good note. Sliding her purse onto her shoulder, Emma closed her fingers around the brown sleeve of her coffee cup, sliding easily out of Will's grip.

"I guess not," he replied, discouraged. Scratching his curly hair, Will lowered his eyes to his own bag, pulling out a stack of freshman tests and a red pen. "Don't let me keep you, I have a lot to grade and I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"I'm really sorry, Will. I'll see you Monday at school," Emma replied, regret tugging at her smile and big eyes. Giving him one last longing stare, a googly eye that she had perfected over the years, Emma maneuvered slowly through the shop, bright yellow pumps clicking softly against the floor.

Will didn't need to turn around to know that she had looked back once more before closing the door softly behind her. Taking a gulp of his coffee, the heat burned his entire mouth. For what seemed like days, Will sat fixed with the scarlet tip hovering over the white paper, tongue raw from the burn before a large drop of ink dripped from the pen and spread quickly, blurring part of the first student's answer.

--

"Daddy, please! It's perfect! I've been here for hours and this is the one I want!" Rachel whined loudly. Stomping her small foot gently against the floor, she continued to pout on the phone. She had been at this for half an hour, having already spoken with her other father who had handed off the phone in an attempt to rally support behind his cause.

After five more extremely revealing cocktail dresses, each eliciting the same response as the first from Finn, she had settled on a black satin number with sculpted cap sleeves. The two different black materials formed slimming V patterns on the front and back panels. An exposed zipper shined in the middle of the dress, extending from the hem to the plunging V blazer-like neckline that did wonders for her upper half. The back slit opened just enough as she paced the length of the dressing room, looking at herself in the various mirrors as she passed each curtain.

Finn checked his watch and noticed it was getting pretty late. They had a two hour drive back to Lima and although the dress looked phenomenal, he didn't think it was worth the heavy price tag.

"But it's McQueen, and modest! Daddy, you know that…fine. Yes, I'm sorry for contradicting you. I'll be home in a while," she finished with a huff, snapping the cell phone shut. Whipping around on the heels she towered on, Rachel strutted towards Finn, handing him his phone.

"It's a no go, they won't budge. I guess I'll have to make my semi-professional debut in something I already own," she frowned, looking up at Finn who, even with the added four and a half inches, was somehow taller than her.

"If it's worth anything, I think you look great," Finn smiled, hoping encouraging words would quicken the grief process. "I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine. The only person who might be wearing more fancy clothes than you to this thing would be Kurt, and he's not your competition anyways."

Sighing deeply, she headed back into the dressing room, slightly discouraged that she didn't need to ask Finn to help her unzip this dress. She loved the way he slowly and cautiously brushed her spine as his fingers stumbled with the silky material to find a hidden zipper or hook. Quickly changing, she gathered the skirt and sweaters that her parents had approved of via phone and headed towards the cashier.

Sliding into Finn's car she shut the door, placing her bags in the back seat. She smiled lightly as _Sweet Caroline_ filtered through his speakers and after a few measures, Finn slammed his hand against the radio's button, a heavy rock song taking the melodic tune's place.

"Have you spoken to Noah recently?" Rachel tried, trying to make her voice sound brighter than usual.

"Puck and I don't speak. You know how I feel about _them_," referring to Quinn and Puck and all the "baby-mama drama" as Mercedes would put it. The morning following sectionals, Finn had fully intended to throw a slushie in Puck's face, just to set him straight that his return to glee didn't signal a blast to the past. They were not friends anymore. And Quinn was certainly not in his life. The only thing that had saved Puck from facing a face full of grape was the sign on the slushie machine that read "**Out of Ordur**" in scrawled handwriting.

Sighing, Rachel fiddled with the edge of her pleated skirt, taking another look at Finn before fixing her eyes out the window and preparing for some anger. "I know you can't accept what they've done and I know everything that transpired is certainly unforgivable. But couldn't you find a way to move on, even a little? They both are trying really hard to ignore the looks everyone gives them. I mean Quinn has it bad enough and she's living in a mo…"

"I know where she's living!" Finn shot back, interrupting Rachel's brave speech. The brunette had some guts, you have to give her that. "Puck was a mistake and Quinn even a bigger one. I need to focus on the more important things in my life, like school, my mom and glee. I'm not going to end up a Lima loser. You should know better than to ask me to move on," he nearly spat at her, anger bubbling up as he gripped the wheel tighter.

Rachel fought hard to bite back the tears in her eyes, regretting ever having said anything. She thought they were close enough at this point to talk about these things without getting emotional. She thought that maybe since Puck and Quinn were out of the picture permanently, that maybe Finn would finally see her the way she wanted him to see her. Silence consumed the pair for the rest of the ride while horrible music flooded the car.

Gulping back her feelings, Rachel grabbed her bags as the car pulled to a halt in front of her house. Pulling together as much strength as she could, she opened the door and managed to pry her quivering lips open, "I'm sorry, Finn. I'll see you Monday at school," in her steeliest voice.

Slamming the door behind her, she stomped up to the house and let herself in. Finn sat motionless, as _You're the One that I Want_ filtered through his speakers. Just before he began to pull away, a drop of water splashed on the windshield, followed by sheets and sheets of heavy rain. Thunder covered the voices of John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John as he drove, regret hanging in the air.


	3. Don't Stop

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit in any way writing this story. Fox owns the characters and concept of _Glee_, I just play around.

**Note:** I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! There is certainly more to come so keep on reading. Reviews greatly appreciated :) Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Pillsbury, please sit down," Principal Figgins gestured to the red-head, arranging some papers on his desk. Finding a yellow folder he opened it and pulled out some papers.

Checking her watch, Emma brushed off the leather chair before sitting down, crossing her ankles and folding her hands gently in her lap.

"I have a meeting with a student in fifteen minutes, is this about the fire drill disruptions yesterday? Because I've already had a discussion with that group of boys. I assure you we won't be having any more issues," she stated firmly and calmly, her doe eyes wide and fixed on Figgins' folder.

"No, actually, it's about glee club," he responded, handing her two forms from the folder. "Turns out we need a second chaperone for the glee club's trip to New York City next month. We'd like you to join them so we don't have to pull any more teachers from their classes Thursday and Friday."

"Oh no no no," Emma quickly replied, waving her hands in front of the papers he was offering her. As if things between her and Will couldn't get any more awkward, now this. She certainly wasn't looking forward to seeing him at school today which made her feel more like one of her students instead of the motivator she was supposed to be. "I don't think I'm qualified for this type of thing. I really have zero musical talent…ambition…anything. I'm sure there is someone else."

"Emma, please, the school board told me I need another faculty member if Will is taking them out of state. And I sure can't take them. You were the fill-in moderator for sectionals and look how well they did!" Figgins replied, hoping to get her agree quickly so he could get along with his day. The glee club caused him enough grief as it was. He felt like his whole day revolved around the bunch of misfits.

Emma sighed and took the papers from him, glancing over the forms. "I suppose I can go with them for the weekend," glancing at her watch again before putting the papers neatly in her brown leather purse. "I'll fill these out and make sure they get where they need to go. If you'll excuse me, have a nice day Principal Figgins."

"You as well, Ms. Pillsbury," Figgins smiled as she shut his door, picking up his phone and dialing the president of the school board's number. "Yes, good morning Mr. Brown. Is there room in the budget to send another faculty member on the glee club trip? Excellent, Ms. Pillsbury is very interested in being a part of the experience. Have a good day."

--

"Thank you for coming in early today, Quinn. How are you feeling?" Emma smiled at the blonde girl, pulling her sweater lightly before opening Quinn's file. Clicking her pen twice, she looked up into the tired face of her student.

"I'm fantastic, Ms. Pillsbury. Going to school, plus glee and work. Living in the sleazy motel is just the icing on top of the perfect year," she spat out, her cold voice dripping with acid. As her baby grew more and more so did her medical bills. That meant more shifts at Sheets N Things and less time for homework and even less time for much needed sleep. Looking into her lap, she tried to smooth the wrinkles on the skirt of her blue and white dress, picking at the stain at the hem.

Frowning, Emma adjusted the pearl bracelet on her arm before jotting some notes down on the left side of her folder. "Quinn…" she started, still writing in her small, neat script.

"Listen, I don't want any charity here. I'm the pregnant girl who everyone makes jokes about. I understand my responsibilities at school and to glee so I don't really know why we're having this meeting," she cut her guidance counselor off. Grabbing her bag, she paused, feeling a wave of nausea come over her suddenly. Sprinting out of the office she slammed the stall door behind her before letting her on schedule morning sickness take over.

Emma clicked her pen and sat it gingerly over her folder. Giving Quinn a couple minutes, she rose from her seat and pushed open the door quietly to the girls' bathroom. There she found Quinn, tears streaming down her face, hands gripping the porcelain sink so tight the whites of her knuckles stood out starkly against her already pale skin. Her pony tail stuck to her neck, sweat dripping down the back of her dress and onto her nose from her forehead.

Extending her own slim arm, Emma offered a small box of tissues to the girl who hesitantly took two to dry her face. "I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately. Being kicked off the Cheerios really messed me up and made me feel like such a failure. As if I didn't get that enough from my family and friends…"

"Quinn, you don't have to do this alone. There are plenty of people who want to help you," Emma tried, placing the tissues on the mirror ledge, washing her hands swiftly under the hot water. Pumping the paper towel dispenser, she dried her hands completely before tossing the ball of paper into the trash can.

"I don't need anyone's help," Quinn replied bluntly, taking another tissue to blow her nose. Washing her hands, she rolled her eyes as Ms. Pillsbury handed her a paper towel to dry them with.

"What I wanted to discuss with you today was whether or not you were planning on coming to school as your pregnancy progresses. We are more than willing to accommodate you in your situation with a tutor and mentor, you could even stay in glee," she suggested, pulling on her skirt nervously. After all these years the kids still seemed to intimidate her.

"My _situation_? I have a baby in my stomach, not cancer," Quinn spat back, shoving her bag up on her shoulder, retying her ponytail and storming towards the door. Sighing, she turned around, "Look, I'm fine Ms. Pillsbury, really. I don't need accommodations. I want to do this by myself." Slamming the door behind her she left Emma alone, staring at her own large eyes in the mirror.

That is precisely why they intimidated her. Quinn should be the most insecure and frightened young woman in the school. Yet she seemed to be the only one actually taking responsibility for her actions and trying to get herself on her feet again. When she was Quinn's age…well…she wasn't half that strong. If she squinted in the mirror she could almost see the frizzy hair, braces and coke bottle glasses that she used to stare into every morning and evening. She had spent too many days in the bathrooms of McKinley High, wiping tears from her own eyes as a result of morning sickness. Unlike Quinn, she had no support, no one to talk to.

Shaking her head lightly, Emma fixed her hair pin and smoothed her skirt, and Ms. Pillsbury placed a strong hand on the handle and stepping out into the now busy halls.


End file.
